monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cloudia di Angelo
Cloudia di Angelo '- czarownica wiatru. Ma 16 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku ''Powiało chłodem. Dziewczyna dużą część życia spędziła ponad ziemią, wysoko w chmurach i jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra bliźniaczka Skylar. Dopiero po przyjściu do Straszyceum Cloudia poznała swoje najlepsze straszyciółki, Blaze, Florę i Rain i nauczyła się nieżyć wśród innych. Uwielbia sport ale też i czytanie i pisanie wierszy. Osobowość Cloudia to na ogół spokojna czarownica, ale potrafi być wściekła jak huragan. Jest porywcza niczym porywisty wiatr i często wpada w kłopoty. Mimo tego ma głowę na karku i potrafi odpuścić kiedy trzeba. W zależności od tego, czego potrzeba w danej chwili może szybko wymyślić dobry plan. Lepiej jednak jej nie oszukać, gdyż to się nie uda, a ona sama potrafi zrobić tak, że szukaj wiatru w polu. Jest też dość sceptyczna i nie wierzy w pecha, wróżenie przyszłości czy intuicję. Wygląd Cloudia ma białą skórę z różowymi policzkami oraz długie, jasne, falowane włosy, w których ma zawsze włożoną opaskę. Najczęściej jej lewe oko jest częściowo zasłonięte. Jej oczy są kolory lawendowobłękitnego. Jako ubranie codzienne służy jej niebieska sukienka w chmurki i chmurkowe pasy. Zawsze nosi też naszyjnik z szafirowym okiem. Czarodziejka ze względu na anieskie korzenie może przywołać anieskie skrzydła. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftCloudia jest czarownicą wiatru. Ogólnie mówiąc, czarownica to osoba, która uprawia białą lub czarną magię. Często uważana jest za złą. Żeby jednak używać mocy magii, trzeba się z darem magii urodzić. Czarownica to zupełnie inny gatunek niż czarodziejka, gdyż są one uważane za złe. Czarodziejki używają głównie Wody i Ziemi, bo żywioły te są im wierne, a że sprzeciwiły się normalsom, którzy preferowali Ogień i Wiatr, dwa ostatnie zostały przy Czarownicach. Relacje Rodzina Cloudia nigdy nie spotkała swojego ojca. Mama jednak jej powiedziała, że był w połowie aniołem, a w 1/4 żywiołakiem wiatru. Jej ojczym natomiast jest dla niej bardzo miły i dziewczyna go bardzo lubi, ale nie cierpi większości swojego przyszywanego rodzeństwa rodzeństwa, a szczególnie starszego brata Thundera i młodszej siostry Squiz. Ma tylko jedną prawdziwą siostrę-bliźniaczkę Skylar , która jest jej bardzo bliska. Przyjaciele Cloudia poznała Blaze jak obie zgubiły się podczas pierwszego dnia szkoły. Florze pomogli, kiedy była dręczona przez starszych uczniów, a Rain kiedyś pomogła im w konkursie na najlepszą makietę szkoły. Od tamtego czasu wszystkie cztery bardzo się lubią. Dziewczyna utrzymuje też bardzo dobry kontakt ze swoją siostrą Skylar. Dziewczyna wierzy, że przyjaźń jest wstanie każdego zmienić i próbuje sie przyjaźnić ze wszystkimi. Miłość Aktualnie Cloudia nikogo nie ma, ale podkochuje się w kupidynie Patriku Venus i to (niestety tego nie wie) z wzajemnością. Zwierzak thumb|left|110pxGołębica Bianca to idealny zwierzak dla Cloudii. Dzięki niej może się kontaktować z innymi, kiedy nie chce zostać namierzona przez rodzeństwo i podsłuchiwana. Stroje Cloudia posiada całkiem sporą kolekcję ubrań, które klasyfikuje na swój własny sposób. Co ciekawe, Cloudia w odróżnieniu od większości upiorek w Straszyceum nie jest wielką zakupoholiczką i nie zabiera ze sobą zbyt wielu ubrań. Motto napisane na jej teczce z kladystyką brzmi "Tylko to, co naprawdę potrzebne". '''Podstawowe Pokazane są tu codzienne stroje Cloudii, które nosi najczęściej. Basic *'Typ' - codzienne Cloudia.png *'Występowanie' - prawie każdy odcinek *'Komentarz Cloudii '- "Ma dokładnie to, czego od niego oczekuję." Tutaj Cloudia ma długie rozpuszczone jasnoblond włosy z niebieską opaską. Posiada naszyjnik z niebieskim szafirem i ma ubraną błękitną sukienkę z paskami wzorem puszystych chmur. Sukienka nie posiada rękawów. Ma ubrane także niebieskie koturny w kształcie chmur. Na prawej ręce widnieje chmurkowa bransoletka. Oczy dziewczyny mają kolor liliowy. Nad nimi widać liliowy cień do powiek. Poza tym czarownica posiada kredkę nad oczami. Policzki dziewczyny są pomalowane na lekko różowy. Usta czarownicy są również mają różowy kolor - jasny na brzegach, ciemny na środku. Dawn of the Dance *'Typ' - imprezowe Cloudia1.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Masz talent! *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Tak wyglądam, gdy jestem zdolna podbić parkiet i serca!" Cloudia ma rozpuszczone włosy - trochę dłuższe z lewej strony, które zasłaniają część jej oka. Oprócz tego widnieją na nich rozmyte błękitnobiałe pasemka. Dziewczyna i tutaj ma na sobie swoją niebieską opaskę, chmurkową bransoletkę oraz szafirowy naszyjnik. Sukienka jest podzielona na dwie części. Pod spodem sukienka ma granatowy kolor. Na wierzchu jest to półprzezroczysty materiał. Poza tym sukienka w pewnych miejscach ma rozmyte białe paski. Buty dziewczyny są podobne do jej codziennych. Różnią sie tym, że są granatowe. Na nogach posiada kabaretki, a na szyi chmurkowy niebieski szal. Czarownica ma niebieski cień do powiek oraz eyeliner. Usta mają taki układ kolorów, co w Basic. Podobnie jest z różem do policzków. Dead Tired * Typ - piżama CloudiaDT.png * Występowanie - odcinek Dzień w Piekle * Komentarz Cloudii - "Łagodność, miękkość i lekkość - trzy rzeczy, które ten strój mi daje za każdym razem." Cloudia ma na sobie sukienkę na ramiączkach z chmurkową ozdobą. Sama sukienka wygląda jak nocne niebo obsypane gwiazdami. Buty dziewczyny to wysokie kapcie z gwieździstym wzorem oraz chmurkowymi pomponami. Na głowie ma granatową opaskę z chmurką. Opaska również posiada gwieździsty wzór. Włosy czarownicy są związane w koński ogon i są poprzedzielane granatowymi pasemkami. Tym razem Cloudia nie ma na sobie makijażu oprócz pomalowanych na czerwono ust. Gloom Beach *'Typ' - kąpielowe CloudiaGB.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Zaczekamy... jeszcze *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pływanie z moimi straszyciółkami jest cudowne, ale w tym stroju to już w ogóle!" Tym razem Cloudia ma włosy związane w koński ogon z dwoma niebieskimi pasemkami. Na głowie nosi swoją niebieską opaskę z chmurką. Jej strój kąpielowy ma niebieski kolor z białymi falbankami u góry i u dołu. Strój ma wycięcie z tyłu, sięgające do boków. Ramiączka stroju są błękitne zawiązane chmurkową kokardą. W talii dziewczyna ma błękitny pas związany białą chmurką. Na całą górę stoju narzucony jest półprzezroczysty zielony materiał. Od pasa w dół materiał jest luźno połączony z resztą. Buty czarownicy to niebieskie koturny z błękitnymi paskami z chmurką na środku. Dzieczyna nosi chmurkowe kolczyki. Jej makijaż to błękitny cień do powiek, róż do policzków oraz dwukolorowe usta - ciemnoróżowe na środku, jasnoróżowe na zewnątrz. Dodatkowe Zawarte tu stroje Cloudia ubiera jedynie na specjalne okazje. School's Out *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie CloudiaSO.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Pierwszy krok jest najtrudniejszy *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Nie lubię eleganckich ubrań, ale tym razem odpuszczę" Cloudia ma blond włosy, trochę krótsze niż zwykle i postrzępione na końcach. Jej lewe oko jest niemal całkowicie zasłonięte. Na głowie dziewczyna nosi swoją niebieską opaskę. Ma ubraną odsłaniającą ramiona niebieską bluzkę w białe kropki i z białą falbanką. Poza tym dziewczyna ma na sobie dwuwarstwową spódnicę. Jedna warstwa pod spodem ma kolor niebieski, natomiast druga jest w kolorze białym z trójkątnymi wycięciami. Buty dziewczyny to również chmurkowe koturny, jednak tym razem nie są to sandały. Poza tym na nogach nosi wydłużone przezroczyste skarpetki wykonane z siateczki w kolorze białym. Na lewej ręce czarownica ma swoją chmurkową bransoletkę, a na szyi swój szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Usta Cloudi są jak zwykle pomalowane na różowo - ciemniejsze na środku i jaśniejsze na brzegach. Day at the Maul *'Typ' - codzienne; wyjściowe CloudiaDATM.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Po straszycielsku *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Normalnie nie lubię zakupów, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć!" Cloudia ma swoje długie jasnoblond włosy z wieloma niebieskimi pasemkami. Na głowie ma niebieską opaskę. Grzywka z jednej strony zasłania jej lewe oko. Dziewczyna ma na sobie błekitny top oraz niebieską rozpinaną bluzę z wzorami w chmury. Nosi również falbankową spódnice w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego. Dziewczyna nosi również chmurkowe niebiesko-białe koturny z pasami wokoło łydek. Czarownica nosi kolczyki z chmurkami i gwiazdkami oraz swój szafirowy naszynik (nie jest tu widoczny). Jej makijaż to lawendowy cień do powiek, różowe policzki oraz usta w dwóch odcieniach różu - ciemny na środku i jasny na brzegach. Cludia ma ze sobą trzy torebki. Jedna jest biało-szara w kształcie chmury. Druga jest tekturowa w kolorze biało-lawendowym oraz z lawendowym napisem MH. Natomiast trzecia jest w kolorze tektury z logiem Cloud Company. Classroom *'Typ' - sportowe; codzienne CloudiaC.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Szóstka z plusem *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Choć żadna z moich straszyciółek nie lubi sportu, to wiem, że będą mi kibicować!" Tym razem Cloudia ma włosy związane niebieską gumką w wysoką kitę z błękitnym pasmem. Grzywka zasłania jej lewe oko. Na głowie ma swoją opaskę. Strój Cloudii to błękitna koszulka sportowa z białymi rękawami i niebieskimi wykończeniami. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie krótkie spodenki w kolorze białym z chmurą i błękitnymi wykończeniami. Buty Cloudii to sportowe koturny w kolorze niebieskim, błękitnym i białym oraz z szarą podeszwą i błękitnymi sznurówkami. Na lewej ręce czarownica ma sportową opaskę w kolorze błękitnym z wzorem szarej chmury. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Jej uszy są przebite chmurkowymi białymi kolczykami. Makijaż dziewczyny to lawendowy cień do powiek, bladoróżowe policzki oraz usta w kolorze różowym - ciemne na środku, jasne na brzegach. Czarownica ma ze sobą piłkę do siatkówki, ponieważ jest na zajęciach sportowych z siatkówki. School Clubs *'Typ' - sportowe; specialne CloudiaSC.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Wykwalifikowane *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Dzięki temu będę mieć zadatki na akrobatkę lotniczą" Tym razem Cloudia ma długie, falowane włosy w kolorze jasny blond z niebieskimi pasmami. Tym razem zamiast opaski ma gogle lotnicze w kolorze fioletowoniebieskim z błękitnymi szkłami. Dziewczyna ma ubrany błękitny kombinezon w rozmyte białe chmurki wykończony fioletowoniebieskimi ściągaczami. Tego samego koloru są pas i bandana czarownicy. Buty dziewczyny są to białe kozaki. Ich podeszwy są w kształcie błękitnych skrzydeł samolotu. U góry wykańczają je paski w kolorze fioletowoniebieskim. W uszach czarownica ma długie kolczyki w kształcie skrzydeł, a na szyi widać szafirowy naszynik ze złotą obwódką. Dziewczyna ma pomalowane powieki w kolorze granatowym, policzki są bladoczerwone, a usta są różowe - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach. Jej anieslkie skrzydła są białe z niebieskimi cieniami. Skull Shores *'Typ' - kąpielowe; imprezowe CloudiaSS.png *'Występowanie' - film Ucieczka ze skalnej czaszki *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Liliowy strój kąpielowy nie jest taki zły, jakim się wydaje" Cloudia ma krótko podcięte włosy, sięgające jej do ramion. Są w kolorze jasnego blondu z liliowymi pasemkami. Na głowie ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Grzywka z jednej strony zasłania jej lewe oko. Dzieczyna ma na sobie trikini związane na prawym biodrze w kolorze niebiekim i liliowym. Na środku ma ozdobę w kształcie białej chmurki. Oprócz tego czarownica nosi pareo w kolorach niebieskim i liliowym. Całość jest pokryta bladymi plamami. Buty upiorki to niebieskie klapki z chmurkowym koturnem i chmurkowym paskiem. Na lewej ręce dziewczyna ma swoją chmurkową bransoletkę, a na szyi widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Czarownica ma usta pomalowe tą samą techniką, co zawsze, ale tym razem kolor jest ciemniejszy. Policzki upiorki mają kolor bladoczerwony. Sweet 1600 *Typ - imprezowe; eleganckie CloudiaS1600.png *Występowanie - film Upiorna siła miłości *Komentarz Cloudii - "W tym stroju mogę pokazać jak wspaniałe są takie urodziny!" Cloudia ma włosy spięte w wysoką kitę oraz zaplecione chmurkową gumką. Widnieją tam dwa granatowe pasemka. Czarownica nosi na głowie opaskę w kolorze niebieskim. Dziewczyna ma na sobie niezbyt długą sukienkę przepasaną białą wstążką. Top sukienki jest dwupłatowy w kolorach granatowym i lawendowoniebieskim. Posiada ramiączko tylko na lewym ramieniu i zwieńczony jest chmurkową, białą ozdobą. Dolna część sukienki ma warstwy w kolorach niebieskim, białym i granatowym. Gdzieniegdzie widać białe i fioletowe rozmyte plamy. Buty Cloudii to granatowe koturny z białymi i fioletowymi, rozmytymi plamami. Dziewczyna nosi kolczyki w chmurki i gwiazdki. Jej makijaż to lawendowy cień do powiek, fioletowe usta z jej grą kolorów oraz bladoczerwone policzki. Cloudia ma ze sobą prezent w kształcie trapezu w lawendowym opakowaniu i owinięty białą wstążką i chmurkowym zwieńczeniem. Na szyi ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Picture Day *'Typ' - codzienne; eleganckie CloudiaPD.png *'Występowanie' - odcinek Powiedz "Uśmiech" *'Komentarz' - "Tylko w tym stroju jestem fotogeniczna" Cloudia ma długie rozpuszczone włosy z niebieskimi, różowymi i fioletowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w niebieską sukienkę w różowe, fioletowe, białe i niebieskie rozmazane plamy. Poza tym ma na sobie białe chmurkowe bolerko z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Na nogach ma białe spodnie. Buty dziewczyny to jej codzienne chmurkowe koturny (tu ich jednak nie widać). Na głowie czarownica ma na głowie swoją niebieską opaskę. Oprócz tego na szyi swój szafirowy naszyjnik w złotej obwódce. Za makijaż służą długie rzęsy oraz różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach. Zmiany W tym miejscu pokazano wygląd Cloudii podczas zmian. Freaky Fusion *'Typ' - zmiany Raincloud.png *'Występowanie' - film Upiorne połączenie *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "W jednej chwili byłam jedna, a potem dwie" W tej wersji Raincloud ma długie, kręcone włosy sięgające jej do bioder w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Gdzieniegdzie widoczne są pasma niebieskich i czarnych włosów. Skóra upiorki jest koloru łagodnego błękitu, a oczy są niebieskie. Na głowie fuzja ma spinkę w kształcie białej lilijki. Strój dziewczyny to sgranatowa sukienka na ramiączkach z białą, chmurkową falbanką. Nosi także bluzę w kolorze niebieskim z białymi pasami. W podobnym stylu są wykonane spodnie dziewczyny, sięgające jej do łydek. Buty dziewczyny do granatowe kotyrny z białymi obcasami i pasami wokół nóg. W uszach ma białe kwiatowe kolczyki z niebieskimi środkami. Na szyi nosi naszyjnik z granatowym, niebieskim i błękitnym kamieniem. Makijaż Raincloud to różowe usta - ciemne na środku i jasne na brzegach - niebieskolawendowy cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Fuzja może przywołać wodne skrzydła, będące pojączeniem anieskich skrzydeł Cloudii i hydrokinezy Rain. W tej wersji Cloudia di Angelo została pojączona z Rain Drop jako Raincloud. Fright-Mares *'Typ' - zmiany CloudiaFM.png *'Występowanie' - film Wyspa centaurów *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Trudno mi się przyzwyczaić do czterech nóg" W tej wersji Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w centaura. Włosy ma związane na "koński ogon" w kolorze blond z niebieskim pasmem. Podobnie jest z ogonem. Na głowie dziewczyna ma swoją niebieską opaskę. Nosi niebeski top z białym i granatowym paskiem, kończący się białym chmurkowym futerkiem. Sierść Cloudii w części konia ma kolor ciemnoniebieski z kilkoma jaśnieszymi pasmami. Kopyta centaura są w kolorze jej włosów. Dziewczyna może przywołaś jasnoniebieskie anieskie skszydła, co sugeruje, że potrafi zamienić się w centaura-pegaza. Na szyi upiorki widnieje szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Na lewej ręce widać białą chmurkową bransoletkę, a w uszach chmurkowe, białe kolczyki. Usta dziewczyny to klasyczna gra kolorów - ciemnoróżowy na środku i coraz jaśniejszy na brzegach. Cloudia posiada również niebieski cień do powiek oraz różowe policzki. Great Scerrier Reef *'Typ' - zmiany CloudiaGSR.png *'Występowanie' - film Podwodna straszyprzygoda *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Pływanie nie jest moją mocną stroną, ale to mi się podoba!" Tutaj włosy Cloudii są w kolorze jasnoblond z jasno- i ciemnomiętowymi pasmami. W włosach ma swoją opaskę z kilkoma fioletowymi plamami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w top na jedno ramię w kolorze niebieskim z rozmytymi fioletowymi plamami. Czarownica ma długi miętowy ogon z ciemniejszymi plamami. Płetwy są w kształcie chmur w kolorze białym z niebieskimi cieniami. Na przedramieniach dziewczyna na bladoróżowe płetwy z parzydełkami. Na lewej ręce widnieje chmurkowa bransoletka w kolorze białym oraz szaforiwy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż syreny to niebieskie usta pomalowe w tym samym stulu, co w każdym stroju - ciemne na środku, jasne na brzegach. Dziewczyna ma również jasnomiętowy cień do powiek oraz bladoczerwone policzki. W tej wersji Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w syrenią chełbię modrą. Haunted *'Typ' - zmiany CloudiaH.png *'Występowanie' - film'' Szkoła Duchów'' *'Komentarz Cloudii' - "Łańcuchy może i są karą, ale mogą być też ozdobą!" Cloudia ma włosy sięgające do pasa. Są one nieco kręcone i mają kilka ciemnoniebieskich pasemek. Na głowie dziewczyna ma opaskę w kolorze błękitnym. Potworka ma na sobie sukienkę, której top nie ma ramiączek, tylko pas w kolorze szarym z błękitnymi plamami, oplatający jej ramiona. Reszta topu jest ciemnoniebieska z błękitnymi plamami. Spódnica Cloudii zrobiona jest z anieskich piór z niebieskimi cieniami. Pod spodem ma ona szary kolor. Pasek czarownicy to błękitny łańcuch wychodzący w kilka dodatkowych błękitnych łańcuchów z przymocowanymi do nich srebrnymi anieskimi skrzydłami i gwiazdami. Pasek ma zapinkę w kształcie chmury. Buty Cloudii są błękitne z bardzo wysokim, chmurkowym koturnem. Na szyi dziewczyna ma swój szafirowy naszyjnik, natomiast na prawej ręce bransoletkę w morkim kolorze z klepsydrą. Oczy upiorki są pomalowane wokoło na błękitną "maskę", a jej usta są błękitno-morskie. Horror Game Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w wirusa komputerowego Power Ghouls Cloudia zostaje zamieniona w potworną wersję Storm Pokój Łóżko Łóżko Cloudii jest piętrowe ponieważ dzieli je ze swoją siostrą. Jest wykonane z białego drewna, a otacza je duża ilość chmur. Do łóżka przytwierdzone są schodki również zrobione z chmur. Z jednak strony złączone jest drewnianą ścieną, na której są przyczepione najróżniejsze zdjęcia i plakaty. Dolne łóżko należy do Skylar, dlatego ma tam specialne biurko i schowek na książki. Poduszki są w niebieskich i miętowych kolorach, a kołdra jest miętowo-niebieskie paski. Na górnym łóżku widnieją niebieskie i białe poduszki, a kołdra jest w niebiesko-białą kratę. Gdzieniegdzie na obramowaniu widać złote zdobienia. Toaletka Toaletka jest wykonana z białego drewna na kształt podwójny. Wokoło jest wiele elementów w kształcie chmur. Sama toaletka nie posiada nóg, ponieważ lewituje. Część Skylar posiada wiele ciekawych ulepszeń zrobionych przez nią samą, w tym m.in. podajnik lakierów, dobieracz pomadek, a nawet urządzenie do mycia zębów. Cloudia, która stroni od nowoczesnych technologii nie posiada żadnych ulepszeń, ale jest tam kilka półek z pomadkami, cieniami do powiek i eyelinerami w różnych kolorach. Na obramowaniu lustra jest kilka zdjęć. Tak jak w przypadku lustra, wokoło można zobaczyć złote zdobienia. Meta timeline *styczeń 2015: Utworzony jest prototyp strony Cloudii, jednak zostaje usunięty po paru dniach z powodu wielu błędów *27 czerwca 2015: Oficjalna strona Cloudii zostaje utworzona *29 czerwca 2015: "Oficialny art" Cloudii zostaje ujawniony *13 listopada 2015: "Oficialny art" Cloudii zostaje poprawiony *29 listopada 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika dziewczyny zostają ujawnione Ciekawostki * Kiedy jest zła jej włosy albo zamieniają się w tornado albo staja się ciemne i strzelają piorunami, gdy jest smutna włosy również zmieniają kolor na ciemnoszary i kapie z nich woda, a gdy jest bardzo szczęśliwa widać w nich tęczowy błysk * Jest niewrażliwa na elektryczność * Obchodzi urodziny 13 stycznia * Według pamiętnika zna ponad dwieście języków i nawet nie ma pojęcia skąd * Miała normalską babcię ze strony matki * Jest fanką Catty Perry * Uwielbia normalską serię książek "Felix, Net i Nika" * Podczas swoich szóstych urodzin niechcący zniszczyła wszystkie dekoracje chcą zdmuchnąć świeczki na torcie, ale spowodowała wichurę. Od tamtej pory nie urządza urodzin. * Jej imię to gra słów "cloud" (chmura) i Klaudia. Jej normalskie imię to po prostu Klaudia * Jej nazwisko sugeruje, że pochodzi z Włoch * Mówi na Draculaurę "Laura", na Toralei "Riley" (czyt. Rajli), na Scarah "Kara", na Robeccę "Becca", a na Howleen "Holy". Galeria Cloudia.png Cloudia1.png CloudiaDT.png CloudiaGB.png CloudiaSO.png CloudiaDATM.png CloudiaC.png CloudiaSC.png CloudiaSS.png CloudiaS1600.png CloudiaPD.png Raincloud.png CloudiaFM.png CloudiaGSR.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Czarodziejka Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Twilight Starlight